creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
NES Godzilla - Rozdział 8 Finał 2/2
Po tym jak co wydawało mi się triumfem Solomona, Red zrekonstruował swoje ciało w swoją gigantyczną, ostateczną formę, Przenosząc nas do rozżarzonego piekła. Przypomniało mi się nasze pierwsze spotkanie. Z tym że sceneria, podobnie jak moc Red'a, stała się teraz bardzo realistyczna. Muzyka przeszła teraz w głośny, szybki bęben zagłady. Po niesamowitej ilości zdrowia Red'a, uznałem że mój los był przesądzony. left* - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Solomon był moim najsilniejszym potworem lecz,nawet on nie miał szans. To tak jakby próbować walczyć z górą. left - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - W ciągu kilku sekund, Solomon został zdominowany i rzucony na ziemię, gdzie Red zmiażdżył go na śmierć, swoją nogą. Sadystyczny demon delektował się chwilą, kiedy kiedy kręgi i żebra Solomona, pękały niczym wysuszone gałązki. Cieszył się naszym cierpieniem. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - left - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - JESTEŚ SŁABY TWOJE POTWORY SĄ SŁABE WSZYSCY TU ZGINIECIE "To bez sensu. Jestem martwy." Nie miałem innego wyjścia jak wysłać na śmierć kolejnego potwora. Wszyscy mieliśmy zginąć. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że mi wybaczą. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Po zmniejszeniu życia Red'a o ułamek procenta, Anguirus również został zmasakrowany. Red pluł mu w twarz serią rozgrzanych do czerwoności igieł, aż potwór padł. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Kolejny moment niewypowiedzianej agonii, potem nic. Mój przyjaciel przepadł. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - NIE WYGRASZ ZACHARY Zapytałem Red'a skąd znał moje imię. On odpowiedział. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ZNAM CIĘ JUZ OD BARDZO DAWNA POWIEMCI COŚ W TAJEMNICY left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - TO JA ZABIŁEM MELISSĘ Przez lata była torturowana przez coś, czego nikt nie rozumiał. Teraz wiedziałem co to było. Teraz rozumiałem czemu straszono mnie śmiercią Melissy, a gra o tym wiedziała. To dlatego że ON o tym wiedział. On był za to odpowiedzialny. I teraz, miał zabić mnie. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - WYŚLIJ SWOJEGO OSTATNIEGO POTWORA ZAKOŃCZĘ TĘ BEZCELOWĄ WALKĘ Zostałem odesłany na planszę, by wysłać Godzillę na ostatnią misję. Na planszy już prawie nic nie było. Tylko ikony Red'a, Godzilli i... left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ...Piąty potwór. Tyle się działo że na śmierć o nim zapomniałem. Jeszcze raz spróbowałem go wybrać. Przeklinałem, błagałem, krzyczałem żeby coś zrobił, cokolwiek co by pomogło. Wszystko na nic. Zostało jedno do zrobienia. left left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - left left - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - Wiedziałem że Godzilla nie miał większych szans niż pozostali. Ale może, może teraz, kiedy pozostałe potwory przepadły, być może ten piąty nareszcie się obudzi. Udało mi się namierzyć ikonę potwora i wcisnąć przycisk A najszybciej jak się dało. Ikona zaczęła się trząść, tak jakby desperacko starała się ruszyć! I wtedy Red uznał że ma dosyć gry fair i zanim zdążyłem aktywować potwora, Red zadał ostateczny cios: sparaliżował moje serce. Straciłem czucie w dłoniach, lecz nawet wtedy, kiedy traciłem obraz sprzed oczu, desperacko usiłowałem wcisnąć przycisk A. left- - - - - - - - - -left - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - left left - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Moc Red'a spierała się z jakąś inna mocą, która powstrzymywała go od zabicia mnie. Kiedy odzyskałem wzrok, ujrzałem znajomą postać: left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ZACH NIE MAMY DUŻO CZASU "Kim ty jesteś?" left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - JUŻ MNIE ZNASZ JESTEM MELISSA "Co? Jak to możliwe! ...Red powiedział mi że cię zabił..." left - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - TO PRAWDA NADAL MNIE NĘKA NAWET PO ŚMIERCI left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - JEŻELI GO NIE POWSTRZYMASZ TO SAMO ZROBI Z TOBĄ "Ale, jak mamy go teraz powstrzymać?" left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - JA NIE JESTEM W STANIE GO POKONAĆ ALE JEST JESZCZE KTOŚ WYZWOLĘ GO Z UŚCISKU RED'A left - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - NIE PODDAWAJ SIĘ KOCHAM CIĘ Jej słowa coś we mnie wzbudziły. Nie zamierzałem tak umrzeć. Walczyłem teraz o więcej niż o własne życie. Musiałem walczyć by ocalić Melissę i świat który zamieszkiwała. Z jej pomocą, piąty potwór został wyzwolony: left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ACAIUS ZŁOTY BLASK Nadszedł czas by to zakończyć. Raz na zawsze. Razem, mogliśmy usunąć tę piekielną kreaturę z tego wymiaru. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ONI CIĘ NIE OCALĄ Acaius był bez wątpienia najpotężniejszym potworem w grze. Musiał być, jeżeli miałbym jakiekolwiek szanse na przeżycie. Jego "cios" polegał na zmienieniu dłoni w ostrza, które zadawały olbrzymie obrażenia. Jednak Red miał jeszcze dużo życia. Ostatecznie,wszystko sprowadzało się do umiejętności: left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - left - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Jeden ostatni cios... Red został zniszczony. Jego ciało rozpadło się i opadło na ziemię, w akompaniamencie triumfalnej muzyki. Paraliż powoli i przeszedł. Nareszcie, znów mogłem wstać! left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Udało nam się. Śmierć Melissy została pomszczona a, ja poczułem jak wypełniało mnie szczęście... aż przypomniałem sobie o całym bólu i śmierci które mnie tu doprowadziły. Pozostałe potwory które zginęły w walce. Chciałem je zacząć opłakiwać ale, gra jeszcze trwała. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Łzy radości spłynęły mi po twarzy. Rozkleiłem się. Nie płakałem tak od kilku lat. Być może w życiu tak nie płakałem. Wszystko to przez co przeszedłem i co odkryłem. Teraz, gra się kończyła. Lecz nim wszyscy odeszli, Melissa miała mi jeszcze coś do powiedzenia: left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - OCALIŁEŚ NAS WSZYSTKICH JESTEŚMY CI DOZGONNIE WDZIĘCZNI left- - - - - - - - - JESZCZE BĘDZIEMY RAZEM KIEDYŚ left left*Epilog Kategoria:Gry